<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think we're alone now by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629845">i think we're alone now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag'>witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Aunt Smut Asks [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animalistic, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Top Eskel (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roach and Eskel's horse Scorpion have a thing going that makes Geralt extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Eskel discovers it's because Geralt has missed his last few dick appointments. And decides to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach/Scorpion (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Aunt Smut Asks [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think we're alone now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>A keen breeze hits and Geralt notices Roach is snorting, flicking her tail, <em>prancing </em>before he fully decodes the scent of Eskel... and fucking Scorpion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt does <em>not</em> like Scorpion. At all. Maybe he feels protective of Roach, <s>maybe it’s that all animals seem to love Eskel more than him,</s> maybe it’s that Scorpion actively hates him, a claim Eskel dismisses, but not without a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice that Geralt never fails to notice, either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Geralt sighs heavily. The sun will set soon, and he may as well make a camp. At least he’ll see Eskel. Maybe Eskel will have some extremely strong alcohol with him so they can survive this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But gruff as he is, Geralt also adores and respects Roach. So as he removes her saddlebags and thinks about exactly how many rotting body parts she’s carrying around, he gives her a full curry and brush out, and earns a few sweet nips in thanks. And when the camp is set with still no sign of Eskel and his bastard horse, he might find himself idly putting together a little flower crown, the way he’s seen Jaskier do hundreds of times, to set it on her head and gently brush out her hair. He tells Roach she’s a sweet girl, that she deserves to look as beautiful as she is. And then he tells her he really wishes she would make better decisions and looks her in the eye. Geralt would never want to actually kill a horse, but he would do it for Roach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roach steps on his foot. Message fucking received.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eskel leads Scorpion (fucking <em>prancing</em> behind him, the little shit) into their camp and the pair exchange a brotherly but very long hug before the other witcher settles in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The energy is fucking magnetic as Eskel slowly untacks Scorpion; Geralt can see Roach staring and looks down, hand over his brow, finding himself embarrassed at the heat of the situation. When Scorpion is finally unburdened, <em>bare</em>, Eskel comes to sit beside Geralt at the fire with a bottle of ale.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not as strong as I was hoping for,” Geralt tells him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just let them have their fun,” Eskel says, taking a first swig.  Geralt sighs heavily as Roach walks over to Scorpion, turns, and flicks her tail in his face. He drinks very deeply as she leads Scorpion back into the trees, away from camp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt and Eskel have never been sparkling conversationalists. Their communication is usually more kinesthetic. When you fight side by side with someone, you learn to read a single muscle movement just as loud as a scream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But now, the silence is deafening, in contrast to the snorts, stamps, and a <em>sultry whinny</em> Geralt wishes he could erase from his brain. And he tries, by finishing off the bottle of ale and greedily going for a small winesack Eskel produces. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he notices Eskel seems just as uncomfortable as he is, actually.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You’re usually the one giving me shit when they get together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt’s vision is just a tiny bit blurred from the drink, but he can see Eskel’s brow knitted together, withholding something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spit it out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just been a while, okay? Don’t look at me like that. How long has it been since you’ve visited a brothel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t realize you were ruling out succubi now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“THAT WAS ONE TIME.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So how long <em>has</em> it been, Geralt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not that long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re fine, you’re not pent up at all? That’s not what’s making you so uncomfortable, overhearing our horses fucking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“PLEASE do not say that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not because they’re getting more action than you are?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For tit’s sake--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not because you need a good dicking down, too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And suddenly something flashes in Eskel’s eye, and before Geralt can fully process he says:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why, are you--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And finds himself clambering on top of Eskel, almost a wrestle between them, given how tipsy they are, but the flush and whirl of the alcohol is amazing as their lips meet, hot and wet, as Eskel begins deftly unbuckling Geralt’s armor like he has it memorized, as Geralt practically rips at the little bows holding Eskel’s codpiece together and finds his familiar cock hard and waiting for him. He takes it in his mouth greedily, knows he’s being messy but doesn’t have the focus for anything else as he licks and slurps, honestly missing the taste, the feeling of it hardening and filling his mouth against his tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eskel threads his hands in Geralt’s hair, teasing and tugging the way he knows Geralt likes, and watches as Geralt, only his trousers still on, grinds his own cock against the dirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck-- oh shit--” Eskel breathes, and Geralt grins, knowing he’s close, but lets Eskel pull him by the hair away until they’re both on their knees, kissing again, Geralt letting Eskel taste himself on his tongue, bringing a hand to Eskel’s throat as he moans into him, a challenge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt’s world spins again as Eskel’s hands roughly pull his trousers down off his hips, exposing his cock and ass, as he pushes Geralt to all fours beside the fire. Heat surges in him as Eskel knees his legs apart and grabs his ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look good,” he hears Eskel say in a low voice, sending a shiver up his spine. He hears the tell-tale slick of lube and feels a finger press into him--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No-- just-- I can take it, fuck me,” he tells him, his skin is on fire and he needs to feel it burn, just a little. He knows he’s relaxed, he knows it won’t hurt more than he needs it to. When he feels Eskel press his cock against his crack he lets out an involuntary whimper that makes Eskel’s hips snap against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Please,</em>” he whispers, and feels the tip of his cock press against his hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He somehow forgot how thick Eskel is. Every inch of him burns and he can’t help but wiggle into it deeper, canting his hips for more, aching for more--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want more, I’ll give you more,” Eskel says, and Geralt realizes he’s been saying his thoughts aloud--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And don’t you stop,” Eskel’s breath whispers beside him as he fills Geralt, their balls brushing together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanna feel it,” he tells him, and Eskel rewards him with a slow, long thrust. “<em>Fuck</em> that’s good. <em>Fuck</em>, let me feel you, please,” he finds himself whining, arching his back against Eskel’s palm on his hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s my good little slut,” Eskel whispers, reducing Geralt to:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck, oh fuck, please, I need it, harder, please--”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt flushes as Eskel begins to fuck him roughly, gripping his hip tight and snapping against him ruthlessly. But Geralt still needs more, he wants--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I want to be an animal with you.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he feels it shift Eskel, feels the stutter in his thrusts, feels his second hand grip his hips, and grins because he knows what’s coming. Geralt wiggles back against Eskel, and Eskel loses it-- he chokes out a moan and thrusts into him harder, maneuvering Geralt where wants him like it’s nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck me like you need to--”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Eskel moans, grabbing Geralt’s hair, his thrusts becoming shallow now. Geralt reaches up to grab his cock and finds his head pressed into the dirt. His strokes are messy as he tries to work against Eskel’s rhythm, then feels Eskel’s hand against his own on his cock and hears--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>This is what you need.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eskel thumbs over his tip as he fucks Geralt harder, leaving him breathing into the dirt, his skin flushed, overstimulated, feeling so raw and full and he’s grinning and laughing as he cums, Eskel’s hand relentless on him. The instant he’s finished he’s up on his hands and knees again, fucking back against Eskel hard, alive and relishing the feel of his thick fingers holding his head by his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt twists his head back to look at Eskel, still fully-dressed but for the codpiece, his face flushed and eyes dark with desire, the lines of his scar jumping out against his pale face but somehow even more human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good, you’re so good, fuck, you feel so fucking good--” Geralt tells him, knowing--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eskel cums hard inside him with a shouted curse, buried deep in Geralt. Geralt slides off with a smug grin, falling to his belly as Eskel lays on his back beside him and gives him a playful smack on his very sore ass. They’re catching their breath as they realize:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roach and Scorpion are staring at them. Judging. And judging hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt and Eskel look at each other and laugh for a very long time.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fellas is it gay if you haven't gotten dicked down in a while and your bro helps you out and it turns into a wild animalistic outdoor fucking?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>